Luke's New in Town
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a scruffy new man comes into town and comes into the world of The Gilmore Girls
1. Chapter 1

Luke's New in Town

Chapter 1

One crappy cold dark morning in Stars Hollow a scruffy looking fan dressed in a plaid shirt, jeans, a baseball cap, and a green army jacket gets off the Hartford bus across the street from the diner. The man makes his way over to the diner and walks in and makes his way over to the counter and sits down and grabs a menu and starts looking at it.

''oh um hi good morning what can I get you?'' Lorelai asks the man

The man says ''oh just a plain black coffee, some eggs, bacon, and white toast and maybe a plain bagel with cream cheese please''

''ok got it she writes it down my name's Lorelai if you need anything else''

''oh ok I'm Luke'' The man says

''well it's nice to meet you Luke'' she starts pouring him some coffee and pushes it towards him and gets out the cream and sugar and puts it near him

''oh yea it's nice to meet you too'' he smiles ''thanks'' he says

Lorelai just smiles and goes to get his breakfast ready

Rory comes down the stairs ''oh hi'' she says and smiles at Luke

''hey good morning sweetie did you sleep good?'' she asks her daughter

''yea really good'' she tells her mother

''oh um hun this is Luke…Luke this is my 16 year old daughter Rory''

''your daughter wow you do not look old enough to have a daughter'' he says

''oh well that's very sweet of you and yup I get that compliment a lot'' she tells him

''so how old are you?'' he asks her

''um 32 I had Rory when I was 16'' she tells him

''wow that's young to have a baby'' he tells her

''yea I know'' she says to him

''wow you do not look 32''

Aww yea I know and that is very sweet of you'' she says and smiles

''ok I need to get to school'' Rory says

''ok grab yourself a doughnut of muffin before you go ok?'' her mom tells her

''ok'' she gets herself one of each and a coffee to go love you mom she kisses her cheek

''bye sweetie have a good day ok?''

''I will bye Luke''

''bye Rory'' he smiles

Lorelai just smiles

Rory leaves the diner

''she's a great kid''

''yea she really is she's always my best friend in the entire world and I raised her by myself she's totally low maintenance and self sufficient here's your breakfast'' she puts it in front of him enjoy

Luke- ''thank you'' he smiles and starts to eat his breakfast and keeps staring at Lorelai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Luke's New in Town

''so tell me more about you and Rory and this place and the town'' Luke says

''oh um well ok I own and run this place and also run and own the independence Inn with my best friends Sookie St. James and Michel Gerard when I'm not working here and when I'm not working Rory and Caesar usually are working after she finishes her homework and usually work until close or until I am done working over at the Inn for the day and Rory also helps me around the Inn and works to earn some extra cash to either spend it on herself or save it for college because she wants to go to Harvard and be a journalist'' Lorelai tells him

''wow you've got your hands full and that's really nice'' he says with a smile

''yea I've wanted her to go to Harvard since she was a baby and earn the education that I never got and take over the world because I dropped out of high school and never went to college and I certainly don't want her to follow in my footsteps and get pregnant at 16 just like I did I want all of her dreams to come true she wants to be the next Christiane Amanpour the CNN news foreign correspondent journalist'' Lorelai tells him

''wow that sounds hard'' he says

''yea but she's brilliant and perfect and she will get there she is the top of her class and has over the top grades she goes to a private school in Hartford called Chilton'' she says

''wow'' he says

''yea I know I am very proud of her'' Lorelai says with a smile

''I bet'' he smiles ''so I noticed the sign outside says Charles Hardware?'' he questions her

Loh yea this place was my grandfather Charles Hardware store before he passed away he left everything to Rory and I and decided to turn it into a diner because I love to cook and it is more fun cooking than selling tools I used to work here with my grandfather all the time before I had Rory and before he passed away and my best friend Sookie sometimes comes over to help me cook when thing's are slow over at the Inn because she's like the best Chef in all of Connecticut that's why I hired her over at the Inn to be our chef'' Lorelai tells him

''oh wow you two have awfully busy lives'' he says

''yea we do'' she says

''so do you guys live upstairs?'' he questions her

''oh yea we do for now in my grandfather's old office but we are saving up to buy a home Rory and I have saved everything we have made working here and at the Inn to eventually buy a house someday so we both have our owns rooms and so that we both have some privacy'' Lorelai says

''that's nice'' he says

''yea so tell me some more about your life what are you doing here in Stars Hollow how did you find us and the town?'' Lorelai asks him

''got on a bus and ended up here this town is very nice'' he says and smiles

''yea yes it is so have you ever been married or have any kid's?'' she asks him

''no...no kid's and no have never been married'' he tells her

''do you ever want to get married or have kids?'' she asks him

''oh I don't know I haven't really ever though about it I'm not really a family type of man and I don't like cleaning up after kid's I don't like other people's body fluid's and jam hands'' he says

''I was close to my father before he passed away and I have a sister who I never hear from or see and I cared for both my parent's before they got sick and passed away and now I am always looking for a job'' he tells her

''awe that's so nice having someone to care for and that you we're close and took care of your parents'' she tells him

''yea it is'' he smiles

'' it's great that you're always looking for a job though I'm always looking for help around here so I can go and work over at the Inn more once in a while'' she tells him

''ok great so when can I start?'' he asks her

''you want to work here?'' she asks him

''um ok you can start right away if you want to I can take you over to the Inn right now and let you drop off your stuff and get settled in then we can come back here so you can start'' she says to him

''ok great let's go'' he says

''ok… Caesar I'm leaving hold down the fort'' Lorelai tells him

''got it boss'' Caesar says

Lorelai and Luke leave the diner together


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Luke's New in Town

When Lorelai and Luke get to the Inn

''ok well welcome to my Inn this is the Independence Inn let me just check you in''

''wow it's nice...ok'' he says

''thanks we like it she goes behind the front desk and starts to check Luke in ok full name please?'' she asks him

''Luke Danes'' he says

''ok Mr. Danes and how will you be paying for you stay here with us?'' she asks him

Luke takes his credit card out of his wallet and puts it on the desk

Lorelai takes it and runs it though the computer ''ok Mr. Danes you are all set we will have towel's and a complimentary welcome basket sent up to your room here's my card and if you need anything else just please feel free to call down'' she says with a smile

''thank you that's very nice'' he says

''ok now just sit tight and make your self comfortable and I will be right back''' she says

''ok'' he says and sits on the couch

Lorelai runs into the kitchen

''Sookie…Sookie she calls happily in an excited sing song tone of voice oh my god the most amazing man came into town and into the diner and now he is in the lobby!'' she says excitedly

Sookie drops what she's doing ''let's go!'' she says

The girls leave the kitchen and go out into the lobby

''Sookie this is Luke Danes Luke this is my best friend and business partner Sookie she's the chef here at the Inn the one I told you about earlier'' she says

''Hello'' she shakes his hand

''it's very nice to meet you'' he says

''so he's going to be staying with us here at the Inn for a while and is going to be helping me work over at the diner for a while until he find's a place to live'' Lorelai tells her

''that's nice'' Sookie says

''ok so we should let you get settled in then we can go back to the diner I left Caesar in charge'' she says

''ok well it was nice meeting you'' he says to Sookie and smiles

''it was nice meeting you too'' Sookie says and smiles and goes back into the kitchen

''ok so here's your key go upstairs and get settled in and I will meet you back down here in a little bit'' Lorelai says

''ok thanks'' he takes it and takes all of his stuff upstairs to his room

Lorelai watches him and smiles and goes back into the kitchen…''so what do you think of him she asks Sookie?''

''well hunnie he's a very nice man'' Sookie says

''yes he is… yes he is he is perfect'' Lorelai says

''so let me guess do you think he might be the one?''

''oh Sookie come on I just met the man today it's too early to even be thinking about that''

''That?'' Sookie questions her

''Marriage Sookie not that not yet besides it's way to early for that I don't even know if he's into me or into having a relationship he told me he's not that kind of man he's not a family kind of man he has no kid's and has never been married would you find it weird if we went on a date or if I went out with him and also what about Rory?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know I wouldn't think so and I also don't think that Rory would mind either she wants you to be happy have you talked to her about this yet?'' Sookie asks her

''no she only met him briefly this morning before she had to go to school'' Lorelai tells her

''I'm sure she would just want you to be happy and would like to see you get married and have a step father and also see you and him have children I'm sure she would want siblings have you though about ever having more kids?'' she asks Lorelai

''oh I don't know yes maybe someday if I find the right guy another kid and or kids might be nice I don't want Rory to be an only child forever'' Lorelai says

''ok so talk to him more get to know him more'' Sookie says to her

''ok…ok I will ok I should probably go Luke's meeting me back down here in a few minutes and then I have to get back to the diner I'll be back for my night shift later tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''ok buh-bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes to wait for Luke in the lobby

Luke comes down a few minutes later

'' hey ready to go?'' she asks him

''Yea let's go'' he says

Lorelai- ok

They leave the Inn and start heading back to the diner together


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Luke's New in Town

On the walk back to the diner Lorelai and Luke are stopped by Miss Patty

''Hi sweetie'' Miss Patty says

''oh Hi Patty'' Lorelai says back

''oh well well well who is this young man?'' Miss Patty asks her

''um Patty this is Luke Danes Luke this is our dance teacher here in the Hollow Miss Patty'' Lorelai tells Luke

''Patricia Lacosta'' Miss Patty holds her hand out to him

''it's nice to meet you'' Luke says to Miss Patty

''I sure hope she is showing you around our beautiful town'' Miss Patty says to him

''yea she sure is'' he smiles

''alright well we got to be going now Patty I have customers to serve and always have to take a shower and get ready for work at the Inn and Rory will be home from school soon so have a good day Patty'' Lorelai says

''I will and you too sweetie and Luke we'll be seeing you around'' Miss Patty smirks

''you bet you will bye Patty'' he says

''bye Patty'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Luke start to walk away towards the diner and Miss Patty gets out her cell phone and starts calling everyone around town

''so this town seems very friendly people seem unarmed'' he says

''oh yea they are and it is a very safe town'' she says and smiles

They finally make it back into the diner and walk in


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Luke's New in Town

In the diner

''ok I got to go and shower and get ready for work if Rory comes home tell her I'm upstairs will you be ok down here with Caesar for a while?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea I will be go'' he tells her

''ok come here'' she pulls him in and stands on her tippy toes and kisses him then pulls away and looks him in the eyes

Lorelai what was that…?'' he questions her

Lorelai turns around and starts heading towards the stairs and smiles

''Lorelai…'' Luke says

Lorelai goes upstairs and starts getting ready to take a2 0shower and gets ready for work

Luke starts working around the diner when Rory comes home from school

''Hi Rory!'' Luke says

''oh Luke hi what are you doing here are you working here now?'' Rory questions him

''well yea something like that I'm helping your mom out I hope that this is ok with you she said she needed help and so here I am she has to go to work at the Inn tonight'' he tells her

''oh yea I'm fine with this hey where is mom?'' Rory asks him

''she's upstairs getting ready for work at the Inn'' he tells her

''oh ok thanks'' she says and goes upstairs

When Rory gets upstairs she opens the door to their apartment and sees that Lore lai is getting ready for work

Lorelai gasps ''hey kid how was school?''

''it was fine hey did you know that Luke is here what is he doing here did you hire him to work here?'' she asks her mom

''yea something like that why sweetie he is just helping me out a little so I can go to work at the Inn tonight and if he does a good job I will think about hiring him full time to run this place for me so I can work more over at the Inn which by the way I need you to help Luke and Caesar close up tonight'' Lorelai tells her

''what! I… I can't I have a ton of homework and newspaper stuff to do and I always work until close'' Rory tells her

''Rory please don't argue with me ok just get your homework and stuff done and then go and help ok?'' Lorelai questions her

''ok ok I will'' Rory says

''thank you ok I got to get going I love you babe she gives her a hug and kiss I will see you either later tonight and or tomorrow morning if you end up falling asleep before I get home'' Lorelai says

Rory- ok bye mom

Lorelai grabs her purse and jacket bye sweets she leaves the apartment and goes downstairs

''hey'' Luke says

''hey ok I got to get to work but Rory should be down to help you after she's done all her homework and stuff that she has to do'' Lorelai says to him

''ok have a good night at work we will be fine'' he says pushing her out of the diner

''ok thank you again Luke'' Lorelai says to him

''ok go before you are late'' he says to her

''ok I'm leaving bye she says and leaves the diner and goes to work


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Luke's New in Town

At the Inn Lorelai is walking into the kitchen Sookie she says in her sing song voice and is smiling widely as she comes in through the door

''what hunnie why are you so happy?'' Sookie questions her

''because I just kissed Luke'' she says and smiles happily

''You What!'' Sookie says

''I kissed Luke'' Lorelai says

''you kissed Luke your Luke?'' Sookie questions her again

Lorelai nods

''yes I kissed Luke and it was great and he's not my Luke not yet anyway at least'' Lorelai says

''so how was it?'' Sookie asks her

''it was great didn't know he could kiss like that'' Lorelai says

''and what did Rory say?' Sookie asks

''nothing I haven't told her yet'' Lorelai tells her

'''you what why?'' Sookie questions her

''because if she finds out and this doesn't end up working out I don't want her to get hurt and get her hopes up just yet if I'm going to be with Luke I'm going to be with Luke'' Lorelai says

''oh come on that's ridiculous you are with Luke you two are perfect together and for each other'' Sookie says to her

''like I said I don't want to hurt Rory I have always kept her out of my love life and I just met Luke it's too soon to start anything'' Lorelai says

''you mean you don't want to hurt Lorelai'' Sookie says

Lorelai just sips her coffee

''so just tell her the sooner she knows she better you'll feel knowing that she knows and will she want to discuss it with you? Sookie asks her

''well yea probably'' she nods

''Well what about Luke? Sookie asks

''What about Luke?'' Lorelai questions her  
''have/are you going to discuss this/it/things with him?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know yet I mean yea I guess because that's what having/being in a good open honest relationship with each other is all about right? Lorelai asks her

''right'' Sookie says

''so good I will'' Lorelai says

''good'' Sookie says

''ok that's enough'' she puts her cup of coffee down ''I got things to do so I'll be at the front desk if you need me'' Lorelai tells her

''ok buh bye'' Sookie says

Lorelai leaves the kitchen


End file.
